


Love the way you twist

by LeafZelindor



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, gymastics, trainee eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches recruit Eggsy practice some of his gymnastic moves. He finds it quite delightful to watch. Eggsy figures out how much he enjoys it, and lets Harry show his appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the way you twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memoriesofrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/gifts).



Harry watched everything. Even when Eggsy didn't think he was. Merlin had kept him apprised of the young man's progress when he'd been in a coma, and rewarded him with all the footage of what he'd missed. Merlin obviously knew him well and made sure that he had access to all of the physical training footage.

Harry immediately put it on his personal server at home. While aware it would stay on Kingsman servers as well, he wanted it for, well less than appropriate uses after the first time he watched one of Eggsy's routines in the gym.

They were getting closer to the loyalty test. Eggsy was visiting him regularly for other lessons of course, ones which he was taking well, how to be a gentleman in little ways. How to talk, how to behave, how to dance. In all honesty Harry was rather loving passing on his knowledge.

He'd been finishing a report up when Merlin let him know that Eggsy was on a free hour. Usually a sign for him to go and gather the young man up and take him for a gentleman lesson. Merlin told him that Eggsy had appeared to head for the gym, then signed off. He had other things to deal with, which was hardly unusual. Harry got himself up easily to leave Galahad's small office and head down to the gym proper. It was quiet in the halls. They only had three recruits left after the jump. Merlin was probably coming up with the next test for them.

Eggsy was finishing his warmups when Harry slipped into the door. He remained there, watching for a bit. He'd not gotten to watch Eggsy in person even once yet. The lad rolled his shoulder as he pulled out of a rather impressive stretch and rolled himself to his feet. Harry was aware of how flexible Eggsy was, but there was something different about watching him in person.

Gymnastics equipment was scattered about the room. The floor mat regulation size, there were rings, a balance beam, parallel bars, a pommel horse all in various places. Eggsy moved to hoist himself up on the balance beam and started to move with nothing short of fluidity. His feet finding purchase as he started slowly across, then turned it into a slow handstand. The young man brought his feet back down with a soft thud. Then twisted and turned back and did a cartwheel. Harry slowly leaned against the wall, knowing he was somewhat in the shadows. This seemed to still be warm up for Eggsy. He paused and wiggled his fingers out, flexed his toes, after about four minutes or so of simple back and forth activities he launched himself off the balance beam to land neatly on the mat. He cracked his neck a moment looking thoughtful and moved and launched himself up onto the pommel horse, switching right into a variety of twists and swings of his legs that made his arm muscles stand out.

Harry swallowed, a little mesmerized as he watched Eggsy swing his body about easily, several side to side motions, he twisted into a slow fore-arm stand, then let his legs curl up over his back for a moment, looking a bit like scorpion before pushing himself up into a proper hand stand. He held it for a long moment, Harry could just hear the soft panting of his breathing now. Eggsy was pushing himself in a way he hadn't in ages. Oh the lad had shown off his parkour skills to Merlin a few times, but this was, different. Then Eggsy was down, swinging about again several times before he curled up to dismount. Even in trackies and a tank top Harry could see how the lad moved and twisted himself and it was, delicious.

For a few moments Eggsy paused to stretch his arms out. He seemed to be considering something. Harry bit his lip though. Not certain the lad knew he was there yet. Not wanting to break the spell if he didn't. Eggsy rolled his neck a moment, then turned towards the floor mat. A few running steps and he was off. Handsprings, cartwheels, the occasional twisting flip. There was nothing but the sound of his grunts and the slap of hands and feet to the mat for several moments as he launched himself across it, back and forth. Twisting his body about in ways that spoke to how he'd worked to bring himself back to this level of skill.

He really could have done the Olympics and done them well. Harry found himself privately glad the young man was here now though. He watched as Eggsy brought himself down into a proper tumble and even with a little cheeky grin posed as if he was finishing a routine proper. The lad twisted himself back down into a stretch almost automatically. He had his legs in a split, the line of his back was perfect. Harry licked his lips. He was to much of a gentleman to adjust himself though he wanted to. Watching Eggsy, always made him hard quickly, something he had to get in control of if they were to ever work in the field together. For now, he admired the stretching just a bit more before he moved forward, out of the shadows.

“S'about time.” Eggsy said, looking up at him with a little smirk. “Like the show did you?”

“I must be failing miserably as a spy if you knew I was there.” Harry mused quietly. He made his way over to the mat properly now. He couldn't help the way his eyes trailed as Eggsy shifted into his stretch the other way.

“No, I just know what it feels like to have eyes on me.” Eggsy shrugged quietly. He stretched his arms up over his head, and then flexed them to the sides to cool the muscles down. One hand down his back the other reaching up to grasp and pull. He made it look effortless. “What did you think?”

“Delightful. You really are very well skilled.” Harry said quietly. He had paused at the edge of the mat, Eggsy wasn't far. “You are certainly more flexible than I am.”

“You could be.” Eggsy offered. Then grinned. “Take off those shoes and come here. I can show you a couple stretches that'll get you started.”

Harry hesitated. But then shrugged and leaned down to unlace his shoes quickly and neatly. He wasn't the only one aware of eyes though, sensing Eggsy's sliding over him as he bent down. “Think you might be more flexible than ya thought Harry.” He chuckled softly. Twisting his own legs underneath him on the mat, almost kneeling now. Harry hummed quietly and shrugged from his jacket, laying it over a bench before he moved to join the lad. Eggsy smirked at him and patted the mat. Harry had to be careful about settling himself, he hoped rather that Eggsy didn't notice how much he was, at attention. 

Eggsy reached out for his hands first. “First spread your legs carefully. I want you to take these hands here?” He squeezed them. “I want you to reach as far out onto the mat as you're comfortable. Leaning forward okay? I'm going to demonstrate the simple stretch, you copy it.” 

Harry blinked, but watched as Eggsy shifted his legs out in a wide v to show him what to do. It did nothing to help how hard Harry was. He shifted himself carefully to mimic the move, half biting his lip at the way his trousers stretched and straighten over his crotch now. “You gotta relax a bit more.” Started into his thoughts. The lad shifted next to him and reached out, hand sliding down his spine. Harry swallowed. “Come on Harry...”

“Eggsy...” He froze, the hand was resting at the small of his back. “I'm trying.”

“There seems to be a little problem. Let's….” Eggsy's hand slid to his hip, then shifted it. “There?”

“….n..No, that's not...” Harry stuttered a bit. Had Eggsy noticed? What the hell was this?

“No, I don't think it is.” Eggsy's voice was, smug. He twisted his head to look at the young man just as his hand slid around his hip to rub against Harry's cock quite on purpose. “Ah, you did like my performance.” Those green eyes were, pleased, and a bit dark. Harry growled lowly and twisted himself, mouth crashing into Eggsy's somewhat awkwardly with the lad behind him. They'd toed this line a bit too closely before, dancing practice. He'd never let it happen though, no matter how much he'd ached to kiss those lovely lips and they were lovely. Eggsy shifted easily back without breaking the kiss, hands sliding to pull Harry with him as he settled back on the mats, getting the older man over him easily now. Harry wasn't quite straddling him, though his arms were to each side of Eggsy's head on the mat.

“Harry there are cameras.” Merlin's voice broke into his ear. Harry grunted and then broke the kiss slowly.

“Then turn them off Merlin.” He shot back now, before his mouth dove in again to kiss Eggsy. They shouldn't, they really shouldn't, but he wanted to show Eggsy exactly how much he'd enjoyed his private show. There was an annoyed noise in his ear then a soft beep.

“Merlin's such a pervert.” Eggsy grunted the next time their lips parted. Harry's hand was up under the tank top now pushing it up. “God Harry don't be a bloody gentleman about this.” He hissed as he squirmed under Harry to get the fabric over his head faster. “Let me see how much you liked my show. Come on.” His hand slid easily down to tug at the button at Harry's waist. Harry groaned as it came free, those lovely fingers diving into the fabric to rub him through his boxers. He rocked his hips down.

“Oh I did lad.” He breathed out. This earned him a pleased noise from the young man and a quick squeeze of fingers. “Eggsy...”

“Tell me old man, you get off on me working out?” Eggsy's expression was lusty and dark. “You wank in that office of yours?”

“Oh god, yes.” Harry panted a bit as he rolled his hips into that hand again. Eggsy laughed lowly and then shifted to half sit up, hand pulling away. He pushed Harry back quickly now and squirmed to push his trackies down, along with the, pink pants he apparently had on. Harry saw his advances were quite welcome, the way Eggsy's cock sprung, bouncing against his stomach a moment. It left a little smear against his skin. Harry's mouth watered slightly. He'd love to taste him. In fact, he intended to. Abandoning all attempts to remove his trousers Harry leaned in and nuzzled down into the soft hair, the firm flesh, his mouth dragging along the skin easily. 

“Oh fuck!” Eggsy's hands were in his hair almost immediately. Harry was pleased, one hand moving to gently and carefully pull the foreskin back so he could press his lips to the wet beautifully pink glans. The noises that earned him were well worth it. His tongue flicked out gently, teasing against the sensitive skin. “H….Harry.” Eggsy whimpered. Then another choked noise left him as Harry took him properly in his mouth and started to suck eagerly. He was a little musky from his work out, and Harry could taste the sweat but it, was good in a way. Satisfying really. He let his head bob a bit. He wished idly that he had lubricant and a condom but this would have to do. Maybe he could control himself long enough to get Eggsy to a rest room where there was a proper bed. Home would be nice, he had supplies there, but for now. He was quite pleased with the taste of Eggsy, the way his cock filled his mouth and he let himself enjoy.

Eggsy simply made the most delicious noises when someone was sucking on him. Harry felt a pulse through his own hard cock. Pleasure that Eggsy was enjoying this. He pulled back to catch his breath, his eyes flicking up to Eggsy's flushed and needy face. Oh he was enjoying this. Harry smirked and then dropped down again, taking him deeper, not quite all the way, his fingers moved to squeeze and massage the rest of Eggsy's length, but it was more than before and he had to swallow around him a bit to adjust to the feeling. God he felt nice and heavy in Harry's mouth. He could feel the pulse of pleasure as he swallowed again.

“Oh god oh Fuck Harry please. I'll..” Eggsy gasped out, the briefest of warnings. The boy was embarrassingly close. Harry loved it though. He sucked a bit harder, his fingers cupping and fondled his testicles gently. That was all he needed this time. God he wished it lasted. Harry was prepared though feeling the tension shift and he swallowed as Eggsy started to come. It would be best not to leave a mess. Easier to clean up that way. Eggsy just arched against him, shuddering a bit before going limp. Harry righted himself slowly, catching his breath. He looked down at the panting young man with a little smirk. 

“Fuck Harry.” Eggsy managed after a bit, it was almost a whine. “I haven't come that fast in ages.”

“Well it's hardly like you've had any privacy these last many months.” Harry pointed out and then he shifted to press a kiss to Eggsy's lips, letting the young man have a little taste of himself. Eggsy shifted after a moment.

“Harry you're still..” His hand darted out and Harry let his hips rock into the questing fingers just for a bit.

“I have a better idea.” Harry breathed before he pulled himself back to fix his trousers. Eggsy looked faintly disappointed now. “Now now, Go take a shower, get dressed. I think I'll take you to the house for your lesson today.”

Eggsy's eyes lit up now. “Fuck yes.” He was scrambling for his clothing already. Harry waited for the lad to be moving away before he tapped his glasses.

“Merlin...”

“Make sure he's back by dinner time Harry.” Merlin sounded as if he couldn't be less amused. Harry smirked quietly. “I mean it.”

“Understood. Thank you Merlin.” Harry quietly fixed his clothing, pulled his jacket on, attempted to smooth his hair back down from where Eggsy's fingers had mussed it. He had a few plans for the hours granted them, and Eggsy's flexibility would be very useful.

**Author's Note:**

> :) Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed my take on your prompt!


End file.
